fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kontratak
Uwaga! Kontynuacja historii Oblężenie Verdaru Rozdział 1 Nad zniszczoną fortecą wznosiły się opary dymu. -Dziękujemy za pomoc!-krzyczeli do Metruan Verdarczycy. -Tak, tak pomoc-uciszył podwładnych Farvalix.-Lecz wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła. -Nie skończyła?-spytał jakiś Toa Ognia z Metru-Nui.-To oczywiste, że wszystkie Cragany umarły w oblężeniu! -A ich ojczyzna?-spytał Mirgin i stanął przed Toa Ognia.-Uspokój się, Resel. Resel zamilkł. -Chcesz dokonac ataku na stolicę Craganów?-zapytał. Farvalix pokiwał głową. -Doprawdy, beznadziejny to zryw, lecz wiedz, że póki ja żyję, będziesz miał do dyspozycji armię Metruan. -Więc...kiedy wyruszamy?-zapytał Miris. -Gdy opracujemy plan. Dokładny plan-rozkazał Farvalix. -A moi wojownicy?-spytał Resel. -Mogą zamieszkac we Wschodniej Wiosce-powiedział Urnav i wskazał na wschód. Resel gestem ręki wskazał Metruanom, by poszli za nim. Pozostała czwórka Toa oddaliła się do twierdzy. -Zaczekajcie, mam pomysł-zaproponował Onirax.-Poczekajmy tylko, aż Cragany do reszty ogłupieją. Rozdział 2 Po kilku dniach Cragany ogłupiały, a Toa opracowali plan inwazji. -No dobrze-rzekł Farvalix.-Onirax, o co chodziło ci z tymi Craganami? Onirax otworzył dół, wskoczył na grzbiet jednego z Craganów i wyskoczył. -Widzicie? To niezłe wierzchowce!-powiedział. Pozostali Toa wzięli ze sobą te Cragany, których nie wykorzystali jako kukły treningowe. -Resel, przedstaw nam swoją drużynę-polecił Farvalix. -Dobrze-odparł Resel.-Ten Toa Lodu to Vixis, ten Toa kamienia to Korhal, Toa Powietrza nazywa się Oliris, a Toa Plazmy - Furlix. -Do walki-powiedział Urnav. Przeszli kilka kilometrów, aż dotarli do Wschodniej Wioski. -Matoranie!-zawołał Resel.-Już czas! Matoranie nie opuszczali domów. -Co tu się stało?-zapytał Korhal. Dopiero teraz zauważyli ślady krwi na ziemi. Poszli za nimi. Znaleźli ciało Cragana i drżącego Matoranina, z którego pleców sączyła się krew. -Co to znaczy?-spytał Furlix. Matoranin spojrzał na Toa. -Przez wioskę przebiegł Cragan-odpowiedział.-Prawdopodobnie Cragany niepokoiły się brakiem wszelkich wiadomości o oblężeniu. Wysłali jednego. Nie moglismy dopuścic do tego, by Cragany dowiedziały się o przegranym oblężeniu. To mogłoby doprowadzic do wykrycia planów kontrataku. Widząc go na ulicy, wyskoczyłem z domu z nożem. Zostałem ranny, lecz pokonałem wroga. -Chodź do domu uzdrowień-rozkazał Farvalix. Matoranin po kilku godzinach miał bandaże na plecach, jednak był skory do walki. -Muszę jechac!-wołał.-Chcę pomóc! -Nie, Pargarze-podczas wizyty w domu uzdrowień Urnav nauczył się imienia Matoranina.-Jesteś ranny, poza tym i tak niewiele się zdasz. I odszedł. -Ty to zawsze musisz wszystkich dołowac-podsumował Miris. -Ty też zostajesz-rzekł Farvalix.-Twoje genialne mechanizmy przydadzą się tu, gdy nas nie będzie. Zszokowany Miris otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Mógł tylko patrzec, jak armia opuszcza Wschodnią Wioskę. I coś go chwyciło. Uniósł się do góry. Był na Craganie, razem z jakimś niskim jeźdźcem w kapturze. -Gdzie ty mnie ciagniesz?-spytał Miris. -To w końcu chcesz jechac czy nie?-spytał jeździec. Miris nie odpowiedział. Ruszył na wojnę. Rozdział 3 Armia dotarła na brzeg. Byli już tam Matoranie z wielkimi łodziami, na które weszła armia. Matoranie stojący na brzegu odcumowali łodzie. Po całym dniu drogi dotarli na brzegi wyspy Lirth. Wyprowadzili Cragany z łódek i ruszyli naprzód. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się twierdza Craganów, ktos krzyknął "Toa!" i po chwili to słowo powtarzała cała twierdza. Armia Toa, Metruan i Verdarczyków sunęła ze wzgórza na wrogów. Dotarli. Łatwo poradzili sobie z oddziałem strażników, lecz z twierdzy wybiegła kolejna armia wrogów... Armia ruszyła do przodu. Wtedy to Miris zauważył, iż za nimi jedzie okryty kapturem Onu-Matoranin. -A ty kto?-spytał Miris. I wtedy w Cragana Mirisa coś uderzyło. Siła odrzutu przewróciła też Matoranina jadącego z tyłu. Nad nimi nachylały się Cragany. Jeździec prowadzacy Mirisa powstał. Z jego głowy spadł kaptur. -Pargar!-zawołał zszokowany Le-Matoranin. Pargar chwycił miecz i uciął dwóm Craganom głowę. Następnemu przebił serce, a czwarty pierzchnął. -Pargarze!-krzyknął Onu-Matoranin jadący za Mirisem.-Nawet ja, podróżnik Wilder, nie widziałem w swoim życiu czegoś podobnego! I pobiegł za Pargarem. W słońcu doskonale było widac bitwę - Toa z Verdaru i Metru-Nui, Verdarczycy i Metruanie kontra Cragany. Pargar szybko wskoczył na Cragana i na jego grzbiecie pobiegł na pobojowisko. -A my to co?-zakrzyknęli Miris i Wilder, biegnąc w stronę pola bitwy. Zbiegali ze wzniesienia okalającego fortecę. Dotarli na miejsce, zaskakując grupę Craganów otoczonych do nich tyłem. Przez chwilę ujrzeli Pargara, dzielnie walczącego z Craganami, ale ten zaraz zniknął im z oczu. I wtedy Toa wznieśli okrzyk radości - oto właśnie padła pierwsza armia wrogów, lecz ogromna brama się otwarła i wybiegły z niej kolejne. Armia Craganów rozdzieliła się i zaskoczyła armię Farvalixa, atakując ze wszystkich stron. Zaciskało się koło wrogów dookoła sił Toa Grawitacji, lecz Toa je odpierali. Lecz z każdą chwilą liczebnośc armii zmnieszała się. Wszak to był dopiero początek. Rozdział 4 Miris przebił serce jednego Cragana, a wtedy obok jego głowy świsnęła głowa innego - to dzieło Wildera. I wtedy rozległ się huk. Dolinka zadrżała. Masywne wrota zaczeły trzeszczec, aż wreszcie otwarły się. To jednak nie zwykłe Cragany z niej wybiegły. To były Cragany 20 razy większe od swoich mniejszych pobratymców. Zaczęły deptac armię wroga. -W NOGI!-rozkazał Farvalix. Armia wybiegła z doliny. A Cragany za nią. -Zaczekajcie!-jęknęli jednocześnie Miris i Wilder. Kazdy z Armii Farvalixa dosiadał Cragana - poza wspomnianymi już dwoma Matoranami. Armia przebiła się przez tłum Craganów i uciekała w różne strony. I tak bardzo dobrze dobrana armia została rozdzielona. Ostatnie zastępy wojowników opuszczały dolinkę, rzucając się do lasów. Zalediwe kilkunastu wojowników zostało za dwoma Matoranami. I wtedy spostrzegli oni zaplecami kogoś, kto - w przeciwieństwie do innych Matoran - uratuje Wildera i Mirisa. To był Pargar. -Hej, Pargar!-krzyczeli.-Pargar! Waleczny Matoranin zauważył przyjaciół. -Chwyccie się czegoś!-zawołał. Wilder znalazł na ziemi pozostałośc po jakimś martwym wojowniku - łańcuch, na którym zwisała kolczasta kula. Onu-Matoranin szybko ją odczepił i zamachał łańcuchem niczym lassem, a to obwiązało się wokół nogi Cragana, którego dosiadał Pargar. Teraz sunęli po ziemi, ciągnięci przez Pargara. Jednak zaraz zaczęli zbliżac się do jeźdźca i po chwili wskoczyli na jego grzbiet. -Gdzie reszta?-spytał Miris. -Gdyby to było takie łatwe-mruknął Pargar. -Matoranie nie są w stanie uciec w jedno miejsce-dodał po chwili.-Wtedy nawet w najgęstszym lesie zobaczyłyby ich te giganty. A poza tym, dookoła były Cragany. Rozdział 5 Sunęli po lesie ze zwinnością Visoraków i cichością Protodytów. W milczeniu krążyli po lesie, jednak oprócz kilku śladów nie znaleźli żadnego towarzysza. Las jak gdyby szydził z Matoran ciszą i brakiem śladów. Usłyszeli kroki. -Zostańcie tu-rozkazał Pargar. I zeskoczył z wierzchowca. Poszedł w górę niewielkiego-może trzymetrowego, stromego wzniesienia. Gdy był prawie na szczycie, stanął i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza wzniesienia, jednak zaraz pobiegł z powrotem do towarzyszy z okrzykiem: -Cragany! Wskoczył na Cragana i mknął jak strzała przez las. Jednak Craganów było więcej. Napływały z różnych stron. -Coś mi się zdaje, że nawet miecz Pargara tu nic nie da-mruknął Wilder. Cragany otoczyły Matoran, ci jednak mknęli ku swojej zgubie. I wtedy powietrze przeciął dźwięk rzucanej włóczni. Cragan dosiadany przez Pargara padł na ziemię. Pargar, Miris i Wilder wiedzieli, że czeka ich zguba. Cragany były wszędzie. Grupa wrogów naprzeciwko nich zaczęła powoli się zbliżac. Przyjaciele cofnęli się, lecz tam także był wróg. Otoczyli ich. Byli już metr od wrogów, gdy usłyszeli kroki. Cragany spojrzały w lewo. Pargar postanowił to wykorzystac. Doskoczył do Craganów i uciął jednemu głowę, wrzeszcząc: -Uciekajcie! I przebił serce następnemu. Potem uchylił się przed ciosem i jeden Cragan, zamiast we wroga, trafił w przyjaciela. Ten umarł. Pargar uciekł, a za nim, korzystając z wyrwy w szyku bojowym, uciekli także Miris i Wilder. Wspinali się po stromym wzniesieniu, lecz Wilder upadł i znalazł się miedzy młotem a kowadłem - między włócznią Cragana a ziemią. I gdy zdawało się, że Wilder opuszcza świat żywych, pojawił się sprawca owych kroków - Toa Kamienia Korhal. Szybko przewrócił Cragan grożącego Wilderowi i stanął przed Matoranami. -Uciekajcie!-krzyknął. Matoranie uciekli w głąb lasu. Mogli usłyszec tylko szczęk stali, aż niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Rozdział 6 Las wydawał się nie miec końca. Szli dzień i noc, aż dotarli do ponurych nabrzeży Lirth. Ku swojej uciesze zobaczyli ognisko, dookoła którego siedział cały oddział Toa! -Żyjecie-zwrócił się do nich Farvalix. Poza tym nikt nie śmiał się odezwac. -Ponieśliśmy porażkę-przerwał milczenie Onirax.-Wielką porażkę. I musimy się zemścic. Niech wszyscy Toa podstępem wkradną się do twierdzy i zniszczą ją od środka. Poczekajmy tylko na Korhala. -Korhal nie żyje-wyrwało się Mirisowi. -Skąd ty to wiesz?-dorzucił się Wilder.-Może przeżył to starcie? -JAKIE STARCIE?!-wybuchnął Urnav, ale nikt go nie posłuchał. -Tych Craganów tyle było, ja go nie znam, więc może przeżył-wtrącił się Pargar.-Może nie, nie wiem, jak walczy. -Świetnie-do kłótni włączył się także Farvalix.-Powiedzcie mi tylko, co... -Nikt nie miał szans tego przeżyc!-krzyknął Miris. -A ja go znam!-odkrzyknął Wilder.-I co? Przeżyłby! -Może ktoś wreszcie...-kontynuował Farvalix. -Podłuzszym namyśle decyduję: nie przeżył-wyraził swoje zdanie Pargar. -JAK TO NIE?!-wybuchnął Wilder. -Czy ktoś wreszcie...-Farvalix nadal trwał przy swoim, lecz tracił cierpliwośc. -CISZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wrzasnął Vixis. -POWIE MI CO SIĘ STAŁO W LESIE?-nareszcie zakończył Farvalix. Matoranie wszystko opowiedzieli. -Musieliście jechac?-odparł Toa Grawitacji.-Ponieważ tak trudno się was pozbyc, razem z nami zaatakujecie twierdzę. Tymczasem Vixis za pomocą Akaku szukał chocby śladu Korhala. Powiedział: -Widzę Cragany niosące maskę Pakari, taką jak ta Korhala, i miecz, również chyba miecz Korhala. Nic więcej nie widzę. Po chwili jednak dodał: -Zaraz! Niosą też ciało Korhala...czyli umarł... -Abyśmy dalej mogli życ-powiedzieli jednocześnie Pargar, Miris i Wilder. Rozdział 7 Należało bezzwłocznie ruszac. Zgasili ognisko. Podługiej drodze dotarli do twierdzy. Nikt ich nie widział. Wszystkie Cragany były w środku. Po cichu zakradli się do bram. -Jak wejdziemy?-szepnął Miris. Vixis rozglądał się, a Kanohi Akaku odgrywała swoją rolę. -Jest jedno przejście-powiedział.-Szyb wentylacyjny. I zaprowadził grupę do szybu wentylacyjnego. Szyb był waski, ale jakoś dało się w nim zmieścic. Przeszli przez niego. Gdy wyszli, dotarli do nieoświetlonego pomieszczenia pachnącego zgnilizną. -I co teraz?-spytał Wilder. -Znalazłęm drzwi!-szepnął Miris.-Zza których dochodzi ta zgnilizna! -Fuj-mruknął Pargar.-Lepiej tam nie wchodźmy, poza tym mogą tam byc Cragany. -Nawet Cragany tak nie cuchną-zauważył Miris. -Wejdźmy tam, coś mi świta-rozkazał Resel. Weszli do środka. Gdy Furlix zamknął dzrwi, Resel uwolnił ogień, tworząc pochodnię. Był to straszny widok. Odór wydzielały gnijące ciała Toa i Matoran. -To coś jak cmentarz-powiedział Onirax.-Tylko dużo bardziej prymitywny. Farvalix przeszukiwał ciała, aż podniósł coś, co okazało się byc ciałem Korhala. -I co teraz?-spytał Mirgin. -Uczcijmy go-odrzekł Pargar.-Minutą ciszy. Rozdział 8 Po minucie już mieli iśc, lecz Wilder zatrzymał grupę. -Zostańcie-rzekł.-Czuję tu Przeznaczenie. -Że co?-spytał Oliris (patrz: rozdział 2). -Czuję tu esensję Przeznaczenia. -Eee...to może już chodźmy... -Nie. Tu się coś stanie... -Tracimy czas-włączył się Farvalix.-Więc albo ty i Przeznaczenie się zdecydujecie, albo idziemy. -Tak. Już wiem, co mam robic. I podszedł do ciała Korhala. Zdjął z jego twarzy Kanohi Pakari i nałożył ją sobie na głowę. Błysnęło oslepiające światło, ale po chwili zgasło. Oczom bohaterów ukazał się potężny Toa Ziemi, wyglądający jak Korhal. Wilder wspaniale prezentował się w czarnej Pakari i ze srebrną włócznią. -Wypełniłeś stratę po Korhalu-uśmiechnął się Farvalix. Znou podjęli marsz. Wyszli z tego prymitywnego cmentarza. Gdy szli korytarzem, Resel zatrzymał grupę gestem ręki, a sam ostrożnie wyjrzał zza progu. Po chwili spojrzał na Wildera. -To twoja próba, młody-szepnął. Wilder wyskoczył za próg. Słychac było huki i szczęk stali. Po chwili reszta spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Wszyscy ujrzeli martwe Cragany. Farvalix lekko zaklaskał. -Brawo-rzekł. Rozdział 9 -Gdzie teraz?-spytał Mirgin. -Vixis, użyj Akaku-polecił Onirax. Vixis patrzył przez chwilę, aż nagle oznajmił: -Są schody. Za schodami jest sala tronowa króla Craganów. Jest także...nie wierzę... -Co?-spytał Wilder. -Kryształ. Dawno temu wykuto kilka takich kryształów. Wiecie, rzekome "kryształy Arvandu"...wiecie, to ta legenda... -Ruszajmy-powedział Farvalix.-Są tam jacyś strażnicy? -I to ilu-prychnął Toa Lodu. Ruszyli do walki. Prowadzeni przez Vixisa, dotarli dodrzwi, prowadzących na kolejny korytarz. -Jak na razie w ogóle nie ma strażników-zauważył Pargar. -To do nabierania przeciwników-wyjasnił Vixis.-Niektórzy Toa mają taktykę "Przed drzwiami nikogo nie ma, to i za nimi nikogo nie będzie". To będą prawdopodobnie ostatnie słowa tego Toa. Wilder otworzył drzwi. Oczom Toa i Matoran ukazały się długi schody, które prowadziły do kolejnych drzwi - do sali tronowej. Na schodach roiło się od Craganów... -Musimy się tylko przebic!-krzyknął Mirgin. Pobiegli na waskie schody. Ustawili się dwójkami. Gdy wszyscy byli już na schodach, Cragany ruszyły do boju. Najpierw machali na oślep broniami w stronę Toa, a Urnav przewrócił się i powalił Mirisa. Ci zaraz wstali i wrócili do swoich. Teraz prowadził Farvalix z Oniraxem. Ich zadaniem było tworzyc drogę do drzwi, a zabic Cragany miała reszta. Farvalix swoim mieczem przebił serce Cragana, a po drugiej stronie Onirax potęznym ciosem powalił dwóch, jednemu ucinając głowę, a tego, który przeżył, zabił idący za nimi Pargar. -Pokonaliśmy juz jakąś 1/3 drogi-rzekł Wilder, przewrcając jednego Cragana.-Wszak to dopiero początek-po czym go dobił. Mozolnie poruszali się naprzód. Następna 1/3 była trudna do zdobycia. Toa biegli naprzód, strzelając do wrogów i uderzając w nich. Za chwilę 2/3 drogi był juz pokonane, a bohaterów czekał najtrudniejszy etap. Pobiegli ile sił w nogach naprzód. Bronie wystawili do przodu, broniąc siebie i atakując Cragany. Ta taktyka była udana, jednak częściej odpychała ona Cragany, niż zabijała, a te spadały ze schodów. Dotarli do drzwi, były zamknięte na klucz, a tymczasem Cragany wbiegły na schody, ku uwięzionych na szczycie schodów. -Da się to otworzyc-rzekł Farvalix.-Siłą Grawitacji. I wtedy Toa przyłożył rękę do drzwi i coś pyknęło. -Wchodźcie tam!-krzyknął. Reszta wbiegła do sali tronowej. Tymczasem on, za pomocą grawitacji, zniszczył schody i zabił biegnące po nich Cragany, po czym w ostatniej chwili zeskoczył ze schodów do sali tronowej. Rozdział 10 Tam na wysokim tronie zasiadał, wbrew oczekiwaniom bohaterów, zwykły Cragan. Od innych różnił się tylko tym, że miał złotą koronę na głowie i berło w prawej ręce. Przerażony był widokiem dziesięciu Toa i dwóch Matoran. Uniósł lewą rękę. Jak się okazało, ukrywał pod nią jeden Kryształów Arvandu. I wtedy, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli w Kryształ, ukazały się w nim rzeczy tak przerażające, że nikt nie zdołał się nawet poruszyc i jednocześnie nie mógł oderwac wzroku od kuli. I wtedy władca Craganów zszedł z tronu, nadal trzymając w uniesionej ponad głowę ręce kulę, i podszedł do Toa. ''-Ruth se khirn fen Cragane?''-zapytał w swoim języku. Oniraxowi przypomniało się, jak kilka tygodni - lecz jemu wydawało się, że lata temu - tak samo zapytał go jeden z Craganów, w czasie oblężenia Verdaru. ''-Dil uns-''odrzekł Onirax po Cragańsku, nie odrywając oczu od kuli. Znaczyło to "Tak, ja". To samo powiedział Craganom w czasie ataku na Verdar. Władca powiedział, że nazywa się Folen (w języku Craganów: Niszczyciel) i że jeśli zaprzestaną ataku, szybko zginą w lochach twierdzy, a jeśli nadal będą chcieli zabic go, będą poddawac się powolnym męczarniom, aż zginą. I wtedy to siła woli Toa wzięła górę. W tej chwili cała ich wola skpiła ich na wydostaniu się w pułapki. Wreszcie udało im się oderwac wzrok od kuli i pobiec w stronę Folena, a wtedy kula wypadła mu. Miris rzucił się na ziemię i skoczył w stronę spadającego kryształu. Spadając na brzuch, złapał go i uśmiechnął się. Wtedy to Folen błyskawicznie nachylił ostrą stronę berła nad Mirisem i miał go zabic, lecz Matoranin, widząc Resela szeptającego "Podaj to!" rzucił kulę w stronę Toa Ognia, a ten złapał kryształ. Miris przeturlał się po ziemi, unikając broni Folena, i błyskawicznie wstał, z powrotem chwytając swój miecz. Zdezorientowany Folen sam nie wiedział, co robic. Stał przed dwoma Matoranami i dziesięcioma Toa, z tym że jeden dzierżył przedmiot mogący w każdej chwili go unicestwic. Bohaterowie podjęli ostatni kontratak, przeskakując Władcę i osaczając go. Ten próbował bronic się berłem, ale doszło tylko do powalenia Pargara, który zaraz wstał i oddał cios. Berło wypadło Folenowi i potoczyło się po ziemi, poza zasięg Cragana. I wtedy Toa połączyli swoje moce, zamykając wroga w klatce z Protdermis. A Wilder, Onirax i Urnav, połączyli swoje moce i sprawili, że dolika z fortecą wpadła pod ziemię. Im natomiast udało się uciec i wrócic do domu. Kontratak się powiódł. KONIEC Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Trylogia Verdar